


[podfic] The Not!fic Where Brendon was Somewhat Secretly a Werewolf

by dapatty, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Crack, Fairy Godparents, Glitter, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Podfic, Post-Band Breakup, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Brendon gets himself turned into a werewolf and finally tells Spencer and they have sex."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Not!fic Where Brendon was Somewhat Secretly a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Not!fic Where Brendon was Somewhat Secretly a Werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291535) by [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



**Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** post-(band) breakup, fairy godparents, angst and humor, crack, werewolves, mild language, anal sex

**Length:** 00:42:49  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Band\)%20_The%20Not!fic%20Where%20Brendon%20was%20Somewhat%20Secretly%20a%20Werewolf_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
